


A Day Gone Wrong

by gjaneo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjaneo/pseuds/gjaneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for "Boxed In." Tony feels more than just left out when he discovers that even Gibbs and Abby had gone to Ziva's dinner party, and that he, alone, had been excluded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Like many people when this episode aired in Season 3, I didn't like the ending, so I decided to write my own.
> 
> I don't own NCIS or it's characters, I can only dream.

Tony looked at them, saw the bonding of the people he’d thought were not only his teammates but his friends as well. How wrong he’d been. Ziva was new to the team, yet she was hosting dinner parties for everyone; everyone but him, that is. Even Palmer, the Autopsy Gremlin, had been there.

But what hurt the most was Abby and Gibbs.

Abby was his friend, his sister in everyway but one. Hadn’t she even questioned the fact that he hadn’t been there? Obviously not. And just when you thought you knew someone… 

And Gibbs. That hurt most of all. The man had been the center of his life since he’d moved from Baltimore to join his team. He lived for the rare words of praise from the older man along with those little smiles that sent little tingles of pleasure throughout his entire body. That little tidbit he’d kept to himself all these years, knowing Gibbs would can him if he even suspected he was the object of his senior agent’s desire.

Gibbs was a man who took the job seriously, doing whatever it took to get it done. It was, Tony figured, part of why he had failed at three marriages. And somewhere along the way he’d lost his social skills, or so Tony had thought. But now he was hearing that Gibbs had been one of the select invites to Ziva’s little get together.

Wasn’t there something about that kind of fraternization among Gibbs’ rules?

Guess if you made the rules you were allowed to break them.

Tony had saved Ziva’s life tonight, and it hadn’t been the first time. And how did she repay him? By excluding him from something that had supposedly been a “team” thing. And now she thought she could make it up to him by taking him home and cooking for him?

He didn’t think so.

As everyone discussed the dinner from the previous night, Tony quietly got up and left.

**********************************************************

“Director Sheppard.”

Tony’s jaw tightened when he heard the voice in his ear, but he couldn’t let his personal dislike of the woman get in the way of what he wanted. “This is Anthony DiNozzo.”

There was a momentary hesitation. “What can I do for you, Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony’s hand gripped the phone tightly. “I need to take a personal leave, ma’am, starting now.”

“Why do you need time off?”

Tony gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back what he really wanted to say to Madame Bitch. What he did manage was, “It doesn’t matter why I need time off. That’s why it’s called personal time.”

“This isn’t a good time, Agent DiNozzo. Whatever your problem is, you need to suck it up and do your job.”

“Look, Director Sheppard, you can give me the time off, or I can quit. Either way I will not be at work tomorrow morning.”

“And just when do you plan on returning to work, Agent DiNozzo?” Director Sheppard said so coldly that Tony shivered.

“I don’t know. I’ll be gone however long it takes.”

“However long what takes?”

“That’s really none of your business,” Tony said quietly before closing the phone.

When it began to ring angrily, he knew without checking the caller ID who it was. He turned the phone off, having nothing else to say to the woman. At that point in time he had nothing to say to anyone from NCIS.

Perhaps it was time to move on.

*********************************************************

“Where the hell is DiNozzo?”

Everyone looked around at Gibbs’ pissed-off voice, only then realizing Tony was gone. They’d been so intent on yanking his chain that they’d failed to notice he’d walked out on them.

“Maybe he went to the restroom?” McGee offered tentatively.

Gibbs glared at him. “Why don’t you find out, McGee?”

“Yes, Boss,” McGee said, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stood up and hurried towards the bathroom.

“Abby, check the lab, Ziva, check the interrogation rooms. I’ll check with Ducky.” 

Each scurried to their respective destinations. 

Gibbs stalked into the autopsy room, startling Palmer into stuttering without even saying anything. Gibbs merely glared at him as he walked up to Ducky and stopped before his desk.

“Have you seen Tony, Ducky? I can’t find him.”

Ducky looked up from the paperwork he was filling out. “Have you misplaced young Anthony, Jethro?”

Gibbs could hear the disapproval in Ducky’s voice and scowled. “I know you weren’t keen on this idea.”

“No, Jethro, I wasn’t. And it would seem I was right to be concerned.”

“Damn it, Ducky, it was just a joke, a way to make him squirm before we surprised him.”

“Well, it would seem, dear boy, that the joke was on you.”

Gibbs sighed.

“Tell me, Jethro, why did it take so long to plan a party for him in the first place? It was weeks ago that he was cleared of murder charges. All things considered, one would think you’d take better care of young Anthony.”

Gibbs’ eyes flashed. “Don’t go there, Duck. You know how I feel.”

“Exactly, Jethro, I know how you feel.” Ducky leaned forward and lowered his voice. “But Tony obviously doesn’t know. When are you going to rectify that?”

“I can’t, Ducky,” Gibbs said quietly.

“Why? Because of your rules?”

“That’s part of it.”

“Jethro, they’re your rules, and rules are only suggestions and guidelines, not commandments set in stone.”

Gibbs shook his head. “It’s not just that, Ducky. Tony dates a different woman every week. There’s never been any suggestion he’s interested in the other side of the playing field.”

“Good Lord, Jethro, are you that blind?”

Gibbs’ scowl returned. “What are you talking about?”

“The boy worships the ground you walk on, Jethro.”

“I’m his boss, Ducky, his mentor.”

“You really are delusional, Jethro. Tony is in love with you.”

Gibbs looked taken aback by that. “No, Ducky, you’re wrong.”

“No, I’m not. You don’t see what is in front of you because you’re afraid to take the chance. I see the truth from a distance, and believe me, Jethro, Tony loves you.”

Gibbs was shaking his head, but there was hope in his eyes.

“I suggest you find him, Jethro, before it’s too late.”

“I think you’re right, Ducky.”

Ducky watched his old friend stride from the room, fearing he might already be too late.

*********************************************************

Gibbs pressed speed dial number 2 on his phone as he hurried back to the bullpen. He heard the ringing and muttered, “Damn it, DiNozzo, pick up.”

He was stepping onto the elevator when he got the voicemail message.

Gritting his teeth, he said, “Call me, Tony. It’s important.” He replaced the phone in its holder on his belt.

He stepped off the elevator and stopped at Tony’s desk. Bending over and looking for any clues as to where Tony had gone, his hands clenched into fists atop the desk. Something just didn’t feel right here.

“Gibbs,” Abby said plaintively from behind him.

Gibbs spun around, catching a sad look on Abby’s face. He swallowed before he could say, “Anything, Abs?”

She shook her head, bells jingling. “I couldn’t find him, Bossman.” She stepped closer. “I think we went too far.”

Gibbs drew in a deep breath. “You may be right, Abs.”

Abby threw herself at Gibbs, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. “You have to find him, Gibbs. I never meant to hurt him.”

And that was what had happened. They both knew it, deep inside themselves. Gibbs could have kicked himself for agreeing to the prank, knowing the insecurities Tony harbored. And he had a feeling what he knew was only the tip of the Tony DiNozzo iceberg. 

“We’ll find him, Abby, I promise,” he said softly.

“You’d better.”

Gibbs drew back when Ziva entered the room. “Anything?”

Ziva shook her head.

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly in a combination of frustration and sorrow. How could they, himself specifically, have done this to Tony? 

McGee hurried back into the bullpen.

“Report, McGee,” Gibbs barked.

“Not in the men’s room, Boss, but I talked to security, and Tony left.”

“Shit.”

Abby put a hand against Gibbs’ chest and pushed him. “You have to go get him, Gibbs.”

“I will, Abby. I’ll find Tony and bring him back.”

“You do that,” a snarky voice said from behind them.

Gibbs spun around, automatically putting one arm out to stop Abby from going after Madame Director’s throat.

“Not now, Jen.”

Ignoring the snapped words, Director Sheppard continued down the stairs and into their area, stopping in front of Gibbs. “What is going on with Agent DiNozzo? Why did he call and ask for a personal leave of absence?”

That had Gibbs’ attention. “You spoke with Tony?”

“Didn’t I just say that?”

”Damn it, Jen,” Gibbs growled. “This isn’t the time to play coy. When did you speak to Tony, and what did he say?”

“I spoke to him more than an hour ago, when he called to ask for time off.”

“Why?”

Her mouth tightened. “I was informed it was none of my business, that there was a reason it was called personal leave.”

Gibbs went cold, knowing they had, indeed, gone too far.

“Your people need to learn respect for their superiors, Jethro.”

Abby growled, and Gibbs had to wrap an arm around her waist to physically restrain her.

“Maybe you need to learn to respect us as people first before you can expect any respect in return.”

“Abby,” Gibbs warned gently.

But Abby was shaking her head. “No, Gibbs. She tried to make me dress like a Barbie doll, then made me take an assistant. An assistant, I might add, whose sole purpose was to frame Tony for murder and send him to prison for the rest of his life!”

Gibbs had to admit she had a point, but he still didn’t want her confronting Jen, not for the director’s sake but for her own. And if Madame Director had the sense God gave a flea, she’d know to leave this particular battle alone. But that, he knew, was asking too much.

“You, Miss Sciutto-“

“Stuff it, Jen,” Gibbs interjected, bringing her attention back to him and off of Abby. “One of my men is missing and in a bad way, and I don’t have time for your office politics. Why don’t you go back to your office? I’m sure there are more asses for you to kiss.”

Director Sheppard’s mouth tightened to a thin line. “That, Jethro, is considered insubordination.”

“Then fire me, but leave my people alone.”

Abby smirked at her over Gibbs’ shoulder.

Gibbs turned his back on her, pushing Abby closer to his desk and lowering his voice. “Calm down, Abby. It doesn’t do anybody any good to piss off the director.”

“She started it.”

Gibbs couldn’t help the tiny little quirk upward of one corner of his mouth. “I know that, Abby, but you have to just let it go. Right now I don’t have time for this. I need to find Tony.”

“I’m sorry, Gibbs. I’ll be good.”

He kissed her forehead before turning to look at his other agents. “Go home, people.”

“But, Boss, what about Tony?”

Gibbs glared at his probie. “I’ll take care of Tony, McGee. You worry about yourself and what happens if I don’t find him.”

McGee gulped, looking like he was about to piss his pants. Okay, so maybe the little joke hadn’t been his best idea, but how was he to have known Tony would take it so hard? He should have, though, just from all the little clues Tony gave out so sparingly, the being left in a hotel room for two days by his father, the poo-boy nickname, the whole disassociation from his parents. Tony just always seemed to be such an I-don’t give-a-shit kind of person. Being an agent, he should have known appearances could be deceiving.

“Jethro-“

“Leave it alone, Jen,” he said, brushing past her on his way to the elevator. Let her fire him. Right now the only thing that mattered was finding Tony.

*********************************************************

Tony had wanted nothing so much as to get in his car and drive away, and just keep driving till he ran out of gas or it didn’t hurt anymore, whichever came first. The gas, he knew, would be gone before the hurt. But with his arm in a sling and the pain meds in his body the doctor had given him, he hadn’t even been able to drive home. Just his luck.

Instead he’d called a cab to take him home.

Once there he’d discovered another thing about having his arm in a sling; it made packing awkward. 

Not sure exactly where he intended to go, he packed a variety of clothing to cover any and all bases. He had one suitcase packed and another halfway full when he stopped to take a break, the pain trying its best to overwhelm him.

Grabbing an imported beer from the fridge, he opened it and plopped down on the sofa, lifting his sock-clad feet to the coffee table as he brought the bottle to his mouth with his left hand. He’d been so sure when they’d been locked in that container that Gibbs would find them, find him, and he’d been right.

He’d thought he’d meant at least something to Gibbs, but now he wasn’t so sure that it wasn’t Ziva he’d cared so much about finding. After all, he’d gone to Ziva’s for dinner, along with everyone else. At least he assumed it was everyone else. No word had been mentioned about whether or not Ducky had been there. Hell, for all he knew, Madame Director had been there. He wouldn’t even be surprised to know Fornell had been invited and shown up with the wrong kind of wine.

It shouldn’t hurt so much, but it did.

After a less than pleasant childhood, he’d managed to get out and make a life on his own, but always underneath there had been that need to belong, to be part of something. That was why he’d drifted from one job to another. He’d never found what he was looking for…until he’d met one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and gone to work at NCIS. He’d thought of himself as part of a family there, the kind of family he’d never had.

How wrong he’d been.

It was just like his own family all over again, him always the odd-man out, the unloved one on the outside looking in. And it couldn’t have been brought home to him in a more brutal manner, could it.

Definitely time to move on.

So what if he left a part of his heart behind this time? It wasn’t like anyone was interested in it, anyway: certainly not the man who held it. How could he have been so stupid as to have fallen for a hard-assed ex-Marine who, by his own words, was a bastard? A man with three ex-wives and no interest in taking a walk on the wild side with another man, one who just happened to be his subordinate. Hell, Gibbs would probably castrate him if he ever had an inkling of his true feelings.

Tony finished his beer, then grabbed another one and returned to the sofa. He just sat there, not turning on the TV or the radio and yet unable to finish his packing. For the first time ever, it would hurt when he left.

He was halfway into his third beer when he heard the knock. Somehow, it didn’t even surprise him. He knew who it was. Even through a closed door his heart jumped when it detected the presence of Jethro, second b is for bastard, Gibbs. Damned stupid, useless organ. 

Tony just sat there, listening to the silence after the first knock, no intention of going to the door. Let Gibbs stay in the hallway. He didn’t want to see him. It would hurt too much.

The second round of knocking wasn’t so polite. It was more of a pounding, a demand without words that the door be opened. This, too, Tony ignored, even though his foolish heart leapt at the way Gibbs didn’t give up. There was something about a forceful, demanding Gibbs that he found sexy as hell, even when he was the focus of his anger. How sick was that?

The third time Gibbs knocked, the picture on Tony’s wall moved, in danger of being shaken off the wall. And this time Gibbs added his voice to the mix.

“Damn it, DiNozzo, I know you’re in there. Open this door!”

Closing his eyes against the urge to obey, Tony bit his lip and remained where he was. Maybe if Gibbs kept making noise, the neighbors would call the cops. And a certain part of him would enjoy seeing Gibbs hauled off to jail right about now, would take great delight in it even. 

“Come on, Tony, open the door. We need to talk.”

Tony’s hand clenched around the beer bottle when Gibbs’ tone changed to cajoling.

Gibbs knocked again. “Tony, please, it’s not what you think. Let me explain.”

Tony wanted to lash out, to tell Gibbs to go to hell, but he remained silent; he wouldn’t give Gibbs the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to him.

“All right, Tony, if that’s the way you want it,” Gibbs said, so softly Tony barely heard it through the door. Had he not had exceptional hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it at all.

All became quiet, and Tony released a shaky breath as a shudder ran through him. He set his beer bottle down, his ears filled with the sound of his own harsh breathing. 

It was time to finish packing.

He stood up with every intention of doing just that when his door opened and Gibbs entered, putting his set of lock-picking tools back in his pocket.

“You’re a sneaky bastard, aren’t you?”

“The government spent a lot of time and money on me to ensure I became a sneaky bastard,” Gibbs said as he crossed the room to stand in front of Tony.

“Our tax dollars at work,” Tony said snidely. “At least they got the last part of it right.”

“Yeah, Tony, they did.”

Tony blinked, hazel eyes filled with confusion. “Why are you here, Gibbs?”

“I came to talk to you, Tony, to explain some things.”

Tony’s mouth tightened. “Like what? There’s a company picnic but I’m to ignore the memo if I happen to see it?”

Gibbs’ heart ached from the bitterness he heard in the younger man’s voice. “It’s not like that, Tony.”

Tony snorted.

“There wasn’t a party last night.”

“Yeah, right. Tell it to someone who gives a damn `cause I don’t.”

“Tony.” Gibbs stepped forward, hand outstretched.

Tony stepped backwards quickly, away from that tempting overture. Not so long ago he’d have given anything to have such a gesture from Gibbs, but not now, not when he’d made up his mind it was time to move on. He’d wanted to make a clean break, but Gibbs was making that impossible.

And if that was a flash of hurt he saw in those blue eyes, he put it down to projecting what he wanted to see onto the man.

Gibbs let his hand drop. “Tony, we didn’t think…”

“What? Didn’t think I’d care? Didn’t think I had feelings?”

“It was just a joke, Tony.”

Tony looked stricken. “That’s all I am to you, isn’t it?” he whispered through a throat gone tight. “A joke.”

“No, Tony, that isn’t it. We-“

But Tony cut him off with a raised hand and a shake of his head. “Don’t,” he said harshly. “Just don’t make it any worse than it already is.”

“Tony, you’re my responsibility, and I let you down.”

“Not anymore, I’m not. I quit.”

“What?” Gibbs managed in a pained whisper, color draining from his face. “What did you say?”

Tony swallowed, his own voice dropping to not much more than a whisper. “I said I quit. It’s time to move on, up and out.”

Gibbs shook his head. “You can’t quit. I refuse to accept your resignation.”

“You don’t have a choice. Madame Director will be more than happy to accept it.”

“No, damn it,” Gibbs lashed out, stepping forward, wrapping a hand in Tony’s shirt and dragging the startled young man in close to his body.

“Gibbs-“

Tony’s words were cut off by the sudden slanting of Gibbs’ mouth over his own, lips mashed together, teeth clashing in a kiss that came as of much of a shock to Gibbs as it did to Tony. 

Tony’s head was awhirl. He let himself sink into the long-desired kiss for just a moment before reality intruded. Bracing his good left hand against Gibbs’ chest, he pushed the other man away. Gibbs stepped back a pace, but he refused to give up his hold on Tony.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony questioned, his words a mixture of pain, longing and confusion.

“Something I should have done a long time ago,” Gibbs said softly, his one hand still holding Tony’s shirt in a tight grip and his other hand burying itself in Tony’s silky hair, cupping his head in a large palm.

“Damn it, Gibbs, you can’t treat me like that, then come in here, uninvited, and expect me to just roll over for you.”

Gibbs flinched as if he’d been physically struck. “That isn’t what I’m doing, Tony. Just let me explain. Will you do that? I owe you an explanation, and you owe me the courtesy of listening.”

Tony wanted to deny him, to tell him to just leave, that he didn’t owe him anything, but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to end this once and for all, make a clean break if he was ever to have any peace of mind.

He nodded, and Gibbs looked visibly relieved. He reluctantly released his hold on Tony. He sat on one end of the sofa, feeling the separation like an ache when Tony seated himself at the other end, as far away as the sofa would allow.

“Okay, you think there’s something I need to know, so talk.”

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. “It was a joke, Tony. We never meant to hurt you.”

“What was a joke? Ziva having everyone to dinner but me? Yeah, that’s real funny.”

“Tony, there wasn’t a dinner. That was the hook, leading up to Ziva telling you she would cook for you.”

“And what? Ziva would have conveniently forgotten and left me at work with no way home?”

“No, that wouldn’t have happened. She was really going to take you to her place, and the rest of us would have already been there, waiting to surprise you.”

Tony blinked. “Excuse me? Surprise me? For what?”

“It was to be a party, Tony, a way of saying we were happy you’d been cleared of all charges when Chip framed you for murder.”

“That was weeks ago, Gibbs.”

Gibbs sighed. “I know. Ducky has already scolded me for waiting so long.”

One corner of Tony’s mouth reluctantly twitched at the thought of the soft-spoken ME scolding the brash ex-Marine. 

Gibbs stretched his hand out along the back of the sofa, wanting to be closer to Tony. “The meaning behind the party still holds, Tony. I’m just sorry for the way we went about it.”

Tony bit his lip and looked down, unable to meet those blue eyes any longer. “I guess I overreacted.”

“No, you didn’t. You had every right to react the way you did.”

Tony shrugged, still not looking up. How could he look at the man without wanting to launch himself at him and resume the kiss he’d been too shocked to enjoy the way he should have? And speaking of that kiss, what was up with that? This was Gibbs, for God’s sake. The man was straight as an arrow and hard as nails. Why the hell had he kissed him?

Gibbs sighed again, wondering if he’d made any progress. “Talk to me, Tony.”

“Why did you kiss me, Boss?”

Gibbs was gratified Tony was calling him boss again. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to tackle the other subject just yet. But he knew he’d have to, so why put it off?

Tony looked up then, waiting for an answer.

Knowing it was now or never, Gibbs said, “I kissed you because I wanted to.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“Yeah, Tony, I did.”

“You like guys?”

“I don’t like guys, I like you, DiNozzo.”

“But you’ve, you know, been with guys before?”

Gibbs nodded once. “A few times, though not often, and not in a long time.”

“And you…like me?”

Gibbs swallowed around the lump in his throat from the hesitancy he heard in the younger man’s voice and could have kicked himself for adding to it. Scooting across the sofa till he was beside Tony, he said, “No, Tony, I don’t like you.”

Tony’s face fell, his look stricken.

“I love you.”

“You…what?”

“I love you, Anthony DiNozzo,” Gibbs said again, firmer this time, finding it was easier the second time around since Tony hadn’t punched him in the face or run screaming from the room.

The smile that spread over Tony’s face could have lit up the Vegas Strip. “I love you, too, Boss.”

Relief swept through Gibbs. It seemed Ducky had been right…once again. “So you’ll forgive me for being a bastard?”

“On one condition.”

“Yeah? What condition, DiNozzo?”

“Kiss me again.”

Gibbs seemed to ponder that for a moment before smiling. “I think I can do that, Tony.”

Wrapping a large, warm hand around the back of Tony’s neck, he pulled him close enough that he could lean over and press his lips to that pretty mouth he’d dreamed of so often. Unlike the first kiss that had been delivered in anger, this one was a mutual meeting of desire, longing and love.

Tony wished his right arm wasn’t in a sling. But at least he had one good hand, and it lifted, flattening against Gibbs’ chest, sliding over muscles that were surprisingly solid under the ubiquitous polo shirt. 

Gibbs groaned, opening his mouth, his tongue licking at the seam of Tony’s lips, asking for entrance. Tony complied, willingly inviting Gibbs’ tongue in for a sensuous tango with his own. Eventually, though, they had to break apart for air, both men panting heavily, eyelids drooping with desire. 

Tony sucked in a much-needed breath. “What about your rules, Boss?”

“They’re my rules, DiNozzo, I can break them if I want.”

Tony laughed, glad to know he’d called that one right, at least. Gibbs smiled, just from the happiness in Tony’s laughter, a sound he’d been afraid he’d never hear again because of a stupid joke.

Tony looked down to where his fingers curled against Gibbs’ chest, then looked up shyly with just his eyes. “Boss?”

“Yes, Tony?” Gibbs said, running the backs of his fingers down the side of Tony’s face.

Tony leaned into the caress. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

Gibbs stilled.

Instantly noticing the stillness in the other man, Tony thought he’d overstepped and hesitantly questioned, “Boss?”

“You sure, DiNozzo?”

“About making love?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Very sure. I want you, Gibbs. I’ve wanted you for a long time. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“No more waiting, Tony,” Gibbs vowed, standing and holding out a hand to Tony.

Hazel eyes locked with blue, Tony placed his left hand in Gibbs’ and arose from the sofa, lacing their fingers together as he led the other man down the hall to his bedroom. Gibbs stopped just inside the doorway when he saw the open half-full suitcase on the bed.

“Were you really leaving, Tony?”

Tony looked at the suitcase, then turned and looked at Gibbs. “Yes, I was.”

Gibbs cupped Tony’s face in his hands. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me, too.” His left hand lifted and pressed against the one lying alongside his face. “Help me get this sling off?”

Gibbs smiled. “With pleasure.”

Between them they managed to get the sling off without hurting Tony’s arm further, then proceeded to dispense with his clothing, one piece at a time, Gibbs giving due appreciation to each part uncovered with lips and hands. 

Tony wanted to close his eyes and savor the experience, but he was afraid if he did, this would all just disappear, would all be a dream, so he watched. Which meant he saw the moment the tip of his dick was sucked into Gibbs’ mouth. 

Tony hissed. The sight of his boss on his knees before him, sucking his hard cock, was almost more than he could handle right then. It was only sheer force of will that kept him from shooting his load right then and there.

Threading the fingers of his left hand through the mostly-gray hair, Tony lightly pulled on the strands. “Gibbs, please, that’s enough. I want more than that the first time.”

Gibbs released Tony’s cock as he looked up. What he saw made him suck in his breath. If there’d ever been any doubt of Tony’s feelings for him, they were dispelled by the look in those beautiful hazel eyes. 

Why had he never seen it before?

It was simple, really, he supposed. He’d been afraid to look that closely in case the love and need wasn’t there.

Rising to his feet, he cupped Tony’s face again and leaned in for a kiss that threatened to peel the paint from the walls.

“I want you naked, Gibbs,” Tony said, pulling the polo shirt from his pants with his left hand. “Now!”

“Whatever you want, DiNozzo.”

Gibbs stepped back just far enough to shed his clothes, leaving them scattered about the floor, something Tony was sure was a rare occurrence. Getting his first look at a naked Gibbs, Tony’s knees weakened to the point that he had to fall back on the bed, scooting back till he lay in the middle of the king-sized mattress with its plush red duvet and pushing the open suitcase off on the other side.

Gibbs followed, climbing on the bed and crawling towards Tony, his hard cock bouncing in anticipation. Tony smiled, and he couldn’t stop his own smile in response. He’d never been able to resist Tony’s smiles.

What started then was an exploration of bodies with hands, lips and tongues, both giving as good as they got. Moans and exclamations of delight filled the air, neither one quite sure of who said what. All they knew was that this was a moment both had dreamed of but had never thought to fully experience.

Tony was frustrated at not being able to use both hands on Gibbs. He’d discovered the hard way that his right arm just wasn’t up to that kind of movement. Gibbs’ head had snapped up at the hiss of pain and the grimace on Tony’s face. Realizing what the problem was, he tightly ran the tips of his fingers down Tony’s arm, careful of the stitched area.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony responded, lips pressed against the older man’s chest.

“What happened?”

That stopped Tony. Looking up into concerned blue eyes, he said, “Gunshot. Bullet ricocheted and grazed me.”

Gibbs’ brows drew together. “Ziva said-“

But Tony was already shaking his head. “I know what she said, but it was a bullet.”

Gibbs said nothing else, just nodded, leaned down and placed his lips against the silky skin on the inside of Tony’s elbow. The tender gesture made Tony shiver, eyes closing and head falling back against the pillows. Gibbs used the opportunity to nuzzle just under Tony’s jaw line, Tony’s hand clenching against his back the whole time.

By the time Gibbs had kissed and caressed every inch of the strong body spread out before him, Tony was shaking with need.

“I want you in me, Boss,” Tony managed on a gasp as Gibbs sucked his balls, drawing them one at a time into his mouth.

Gibbs pulled back, sitting back on his calves, hard, leaking cock straining towards the body laid out before him. His eyes shifted from one point to the next. 

Guessing what he was looking for, Tony said, “Nightstand drawer.”

Nodding, the older man reached over, opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Tossing the foil packet on Tony’s stomach, Gibbs opened the lube and squirted some out on his fingers, but he squeezed too hard and it shot out onto the duvet.

Tony looked at the wet spot, then looked up at Gibbs, hazel eyes sparkling. “That duvet is dry clean only, and you’re paying for it.”

Circling Tony’s opening with one finger prior to working it in, Gibbs said, “Only you would have a dry clean only comforter, DiNozzo.”

Tony gasped when the finger worked past the tight muscle, legs twitching as he spread them open even more, offering himself to the man above him.

Working in a second finger, Gibbs leaned down and took Tony’s mouth in a scorching kiss, tongue checking to see whether or not the younger man still had his tonsils. Tony gasped into his mouth and pushed back as a third finger was added.

Once he had Tony sufficiently loosened, Gibbs sat back on his heels and reached for the condom, cursing when the packet slipped out of his lube-slick hand. Laughing, Tony opened the package and quickly rolled the latex over Gibbs’ erection, ignoring the pain in his right arm. At that moment the only thing that mattered was having the man he loved in him for the first time.

Gibbs added more lube, this time slicking it over his hardness. Pushing Tony’s thighs wider still, he moved closer, taking hold of his cock and guiding the head to Tony’s waiting openness. He gritted his teeth as he pushed in with just the head, eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the tightness of the sheath he was entering. 

Tony’s mouth opened in a silent gasp at the feel of the hardness sliding into him inch by slow inch. Gibbs was sweating by the time he was balls-deep in Tony and wondering how he was going to hold out long enough to make it good for the younger man, too.

Tony’s left hand grasped Gibbs’ tight buttock, fingers digging into the firm muscle as he urged him to begin moving. Gibbs complied, pulling back till he was almost out, then pushing back in, the thrust causing Tony to cry out in pleasure as his prostate was hit.

“Damn, you’re good, Boss. Got it on the first try.”

Unable to answer, Gibbs pulled back and pushed again, harder and faster, each thrust managing to scrape the tiny protrusion each time till Tony was nearly sobbing with pleasure and need.

“Jerk yourself off, Tony,” Gibbs ordered.

Letting go of Gibbs’ ass, Tony wrapped his hand around his hard dick, using the precum as lubricant as he began stroking himself, adding a twist over the sensitive head. It didn’t take long after that for Tony to orgasm, back arching and cum shooting out over his stomach and chest, droplets glistening in the light covering of hair.

As he came, his inner muscles clenched, the spasms milking Gibbs’ cock and sending him over the edge as well. With Tony’s name on his lips, he came, filling the condom with his seed. Tony, by that time, was in his own blissed-out world.

Panting and sweat-slick, it was a moment before Gibbs could move enough to pull out. Tony gasped when the broad head pulled out through the loosened muscle. Gibbs shakily pulled off the condom and tied it off, walking to the bathroom on rubbery legs and disposing of it. Grabbing a washcloth, he wet it and went back into the bedroom, cleaning off the limp mass of flesh that was Tony DiNozzo.

It was a difficult task, but he finally managed to get Tony to move enough that he could pull the covers over him. Lifting the edge of the duvet, Gibbs climbed into bed beside Tony, smiling when the other man instantly moved closer, resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. Placing a soft kiss in the spiky, sweat-dampened dark hair, Gibbs slid an arm around Tony and pulled him even closer.

“Am I forgiven, DiNozzo?”

“Don’t know, Boss. It might take another apology on your part.”

Gibbs groaned. “Well, I hope you’re not expecting it anytime soon. There’s only so much apologizing this old body can do at one time.”

“Guess I’ll just have to stick around, then,” Tony said quietly.

Gibbs swallowed, thinking of how close he’d been to being too late, then said roughly, “That’s good, Tony. Real good.”

Tony smiled against Gibbs’ neck, tongue flicking out against the salty skin before he settled even deeper into the embrace, wincing when the movement set up a pleasant ache in his ass.

“You gonna stay the night, Boss?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Tony.”

“Good. Neither am I.”

 

THE END


End file.
